


Marvel Imagines/One-Shots

by stephie177



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 18,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephie177/pseuds/stephie177
Summary: Just some Marvel blurbs with your faves





	1. Chapter 1

1943  
Azzano, Italy

From what I heard Italy was supposed to be a beautiful country. Of Course all I've seen is the war torn bit. Dugout trenches and military tents are the only things Italy has shown me.

Inside my new home away from home, my assigned military grade tent, I start to unpack the few things from my bag. I don't have much. Come to think of it I never have. I guess that's been my one constant in life, having just enough to get by.

I hear a knocking on the fabric of my tent and turn around. Standing there is the man from the Stark Expo all that time ago. I look at him surprised. He no longer wears his dress uniform instead he is wearing his fatigue pants and a ripped and stained tank top. He looks flushed from the heat of the summer

"I thought I would come see the new Agent everyone was talking about..." he smiles, "And imagine my surprise when I standing in front of me is none other than the dame I ran into at the Stark Expo."

I smile slightly. "Hello Sergeant Barnes."

Bucky laughs. "No need to be so formal, Doll." I chuckle. "How ya been Kate?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Considering there is a war going on around us." I smile. "I'm alright."

"From the talk around camp you, Agent Tarasenko, have been making a name for yourself all over Europe," Bucky tells me.

I chuckle as I shake my head. "Are those the only rumors?"

Bucky smiles. "There is a rumor that you slept with General Patton."

I shake my head. "No. I couldn't even get close to him. I had to settle for General Bradley." Bucky gives me a look. "I'm kidding."

"I don't think the boys know that. A few of them have bets going on you're going to make a move on next," Bucky tells me.

I shake my head. "Дупки." Bucky looks at me confused. "Assholes. All of them."

"The unbelievable part is Hitler is beating Mussolini in the poll," Bucky states.

"Wow." I shake my head. "I can easily think of a hundred people if not more that I would sleep with before either of those two."

Bucky chuckles. "I hope I'm on that list."

I give him a look. "I think you should slow your roll there Sarge."

Bucky nods his head before smiling. "Or maybe we should speed it up." He pulls out a flask. "Whiskey?"

I pretend to contemplate his offer before smiling. "Why not." I take the flask and raise it up. "To this war ending soon." I take a swig and hand the flask to Bucky.

Bucky raises the flask. "To this war ending soon."


	2. Do You Know Who I am?// Bucky Barnes

June 7, 2014

National Air and Space Museum, Washington, D.C.

I head into the Captain America exhibit. I just need to see Bucky. The Bucky I knew. Not the guy with the long hair and black makeup smudged around his eyes. I need to see the pictures and the videos of the Bucky that would have done anything in the world for me.

I head straight towards the memorial for Bucky. I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment. I don't even need to see him from the front to know. Standing there is James Buchanan Barnes.

I walk over and stand next to him. "Do you know who I am?"

Bucky turns to look at me. My clean shaven Bucky is gone. Standing in front of me is a man with shoulder length hair and stubble all along his face. But those eyes, those are the same eyes from my memories. The blue eyes that caused me to melt everytime they looked into my own.

"Kateryna. You're in all these videos," Bucky says. His voice sounds forced, almost worn from his past.

"I can help you." I reach out to touch his arm.

Bucky shakes his head as he pulls his arm away from me. "I can't stay."

I nod my head. "Yes you can."

"It's not safe," Bucky argues.

"I don't care if it's safe. I still love you, Bucky," I tell him.

Bucky looks at me for a moment, and it feels like I may melt. "I'm sorry." He rushes out without another word.

So I stand there for a while, heartbroken, but hopeful. I had lost him again, but I knew he's alive. I saw him with my own eyes. I heard his voice. All I cared about was finding him again. I was determined to have Bucky back.


	3. Mrs Barnes// Bucky Barnes

January 4, 1944  
London, England

Bucky smiles at me as he unlocks the apartment door.

I laugh as Bucky picks me up bridal style. "Bucky!"

He doesn't put me down until he throws me on the bed.

I chuckle. "Always the romantic, Bucky."

Bucky smiles as he throws himself on the bed next to me. "Only for you, Katie."

I shake my head as I take a deep breath. "I can't believe we just did that."

Bucky grabs my hand and looks down at the ring on my finger. "I will never forget the look on Steve's face when I told him what we were going to do."

"Peggy didn't think I was telling the truth. She thought I was just pulling her leg," I explain. I shake my head. "Are we crazy?"

Bucky takes my face in his hand. "The only thing I'm crazy about is you Mrs. Barnes."

I playfully smack Bucky on the chest. "Are you trying to sweet talk me Sergeant Barnes?"

Bucky chuckles. "Is it working?"

I lean in towards him. "Always."

"Good I love you Kateryna Anastasia Barnes," Bucky states.

"Not as much as I love you Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes," I insist.

Bucky pulls me close to him. "I think it's time to celebrate, Doll." Bucky kisses me passionately.

Bucky moves so he is hovering over me. I start to undo the buttons on his shirt. Bucky slips his arms out of the sleeves and tosses the shirt to the side. I smile as I tug at the hem of his undershirt.

Bucky smirks. "A little eager."

I blush slightly. Bucky chuckles as he pulls the undershirt over his head. He starts to kiss my neck as he pushes the sleeves of my dress down. He continues to kiss down my chest.


	4. She's Got A Friend// Bucky Barnes

1943  
Allied Headquarters, London, England

I stand with Steve, a map of Europe is in front of us.

"The fifth one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic." Steve marks it on a map. "And the sixth one was... about here, 30, 40 miles west of the Maginot Line." A soldier takes the map away. "I just got a quick look."

"Well, nobody's perfect," I tease. We walk over to Col. Phillips and another map.

"These are the weapon factories we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that HYDRA shipped all the parts to another facility that isn't on this map," Steve explains.

"Agent Carter will coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main HYDRA base," Col. Phillips tells us.

"What about us?" I ask.

"We are gonna set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass. What do you say, Rogers? It's your map, you think you can wipe HYDRA off of it?" Col. Phillips asks.

"Yes, sir. I'll need a team," Steve states.

"We're already putting together the best men," Col. Phillips informs him.

Steve looks at me. "With all due respect, sir. So am I."

Steve has rounded up his new team at a nearby bar. Around his table sits Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jim Morita. I stand at the bar with Bucky, drinking beer.

"I was worried when I found you in that factory," Bucky confesses.

I look at him curiously. "Worried? You barely know me."

Bucky smiles sheepishly. "I know. But you're a skilled Agent. The world would be at a lose if you were gone."

"I just hadn't eaten in a week," I tell him. I laugh bitterly. "HYDRA isn't known for their hospitality."

Bucky nods before he looks over to Steve. "What we went through, Steve doesn't understand."

I look at him curiously. "Did they inject you to?"

Bucky nods his head not saying a word.

Steves walks over towards us and smiles at the bartender. "Another round."

The bartender smiles. "Where are they putting all this stuff?"

Bucky smiles at Steve. "See? I told you. They're all idiots."

"How about you two? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" Steve asks.

Bucky shakes his head. "Hell, no. That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him."

I smile. "I'll follow you. So long as you keep the outfit."

"You know what? It's kind of growing on me," Steve admits.

The singing in the bar stops as Peggy in a tight fitting, deep-red dress walks in. "Agent."

I smile at her. "Agent."

She turns her attention to Steve. "Captain."

"Agent Carter," Steve greets.

Bucky is practically drooling over Peggy. "Ma'am."

Peggy ignores him. "Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good," Steve tells her.

Peggy looks over at our drunken team. "I see you top squad is prepping for duty."

"You don't like music?" Bucky questions.

"I do, actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing," Peggy states, never taking her eyes off of Steve.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bucky remarks.

"The right partner. 0800, Captain." Peggy smiles at me as she leaves.

"Yes, ma'm. I'll be there," Steve assures.

"I'm invisible. I'm...I'm turning into you. It's like some horrible dream," Bucky states.

"Don't take it so hard." Steve pats Bucky on the shoulder. "Maybe she's got a friend." He walks away .

I smile at Bucky. "I think you should be thanking you lucky stars she has a friend." Bucky looks at me confused. I grab his hand. "Lets go."

Bucky laughs lightly. "Not that I'm complaining but where are we going?"

"Dancing," I tell him.

Bucky smiles. "Lead the way, Doll."

Bucky and I spend a few hours dancing. Like a gentleman he offers to walk me back to my room.

"So now that I've danced with you maybe I should ask you a few questions you know. Get to know you better," Bucky reasons.

I smile. "Ask me anything."

Bucky nods. "This is going to sound strange but while we were leaving the HYDRA bse in Austria. Steve and I ran into a guy Schmidt." My face falls. "He called you Kateryna. He said he knew you in a previous life. He tried to take you. Said you wouldnt escape again. Why?"

I take a deep breath. "My full name is Kateryna Anastasia Tarasenko. I wasn't born in America. I was born in Kiev, Ukraine. Every moment of my life from the day I was born until now has been a fight. My father died in the Ukrainin War of Independence in the winter of 1920. After that you can imagine how hard it was for my mother and I. I stole anything I could to try and get by. My mother died in 1925 right before my eighth birthday. I was taken in by the state. I was moved to Moscow. I found out about the existence of a brand new place for orphaned girls. красная комната. The Red Room. Simply put I was trained to be an assassin."

Bucky looks at me dumbstruck. "You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to."

I shake my head. "I want to. I guess a helpful part of the training was learning to swallow your emotions." I laugh bitterly. "Everyday the same routine of strenuous training. Hand to hand combat training, acrobatics, weapons training, and tactical skills."

"That's why you're so impressive with a gun," Bucky reamkrs.

I nod my head. "In the spring of 1935 I graduated in a way." I don't need to go into those details with Bucky, not here and now at least. "I was recruited into HYDRA. That's where I came into contact with Schmidt. I did as I was told, killing person after person that stood in the way. Even then Doctor Erskine was working on his super soldier serum." I smile slightly. "I found him trying to escape one day."

"But you let him go?" Bucky asks.

I shake my head. "I didn't just let him go. I escaped with him. I saw through the lies I was told my whole life. I saw something more for myself. We left Germany on September 1, 1939."

"The day the war started," Bucky states.

"Erskine couldn't stand the idea of his erum being used by the Nazis. In America I had found a new life for myself," I state.

Bucky smiles slightly. "You became an Agent."

"Then Pearl Harbor happened. America went to war. The need for the serum was growing. That leads to the Steve we have now," I explain.

Bucky smiles. "That led to you and I meeting."

I laugh. "Yeah. Somewhere in there I managed to run into you of all the people in New York that night."

Bucky shrugs his shoulders as he moves closer to me. "I guess its fate."

I shrug my shoulders as I move towards him. "I guess it is."

Bucky smiles. "We shouldnt tempt fate."

I laugh lightly. "Were in a war Barnes, about to follow a man in spandex into unknown dangers. It's safe to say all we do is tempt fate."

Bucky laughs. "I guess you're right."

I nod moving even closer to him so I'm practically standing on his feet. "You gonna make a move? I don't have all night Sarge."

Bucky chuckles. "You are not afraid of going after what you want."

I shake my head. "Why should I be." I grab Bucky by the collar and pull him towards me placing my lips on his.


	5. I'm All Yours// Bucky Barnes

November 8, 1943  
Outside Kiev, Ukraine

Bucky carries me on his back into my tent. I laugh as he drops me down onto my feet. "Thanks for the ride."

Bucky smiles. "Anytime, Doll." He throws himself onto my cot.

I shake my head. "Sure make yourself at home."

"You know I've had a long day," Bucky remarks.

I nod my head. "I know. I was there." I hold up my bandaged arm. "I took a bayonet for you."

"Who would have thought HYDRA would come at you with a knife," Bucky remarks.

"They came at you," I remind him.

Bucky chuckles. "Let me make it up to you."

I look at him curiously. "And how do you plan on doing that Sergeant Barnes?"

Bucky smiles as he pulls me on top of him. "Don't you worry about that, Doll."

Bucky kisses me and I can't help but smile. He starts to trail kisses down my neck towards my collarbone. I run my fingers through his hair.

"God, I love you," Bucky almost whispers. I push Bucky off of me and stand up quickly. "What? What wrong?"

I shake my head. "Don't say you love me. A guy like you can't love a girl like me."

"But I do, Katie. I love you," Bucky insists. He tries to grab my hand but I pull away.

"No. I'm damaged goods. You deserve better," I state.

"What are you talking about?" Bucky asks.

"I was raised in a place that forced me to kill to survive. I was used as a pawn for HYDRA," I argue.

Bucky stands up. "I don't care about your past." He gently grabs my bandaged arm. "That's not who you are anymore."

I pull my arm out of his grasp. "I can't have kids." Bucky looks surprised. "In the Red Room, where I was trained, where I was raised, um, they have a graduation ceremony. They sterilize you. It's efficient. One less thing to worry about. The one thing that might matter more than a mission."

"That doesn't matter to me." Bucky shakes his head. "All that I care about is having you in my life." Bucky stands up and puts his hands on my arms again. "I love you. All of you. Everything about you. Nothing you say or do could ever scare me off." Bucky pulls me into a hug. "I promise"

I nod my head. "I... I love you."

Bucky looks down at me and smiles. I pull him down by the shirt and kiss him. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He lays me down on the cot. He pulls away from me and looks at my face.

"I need you," Bucky almost begs.

I smile. "I'm all yours."


	6. You're Blue// Bucky Barnes

I sit in the tub and close my eyes. I hear Bucky come into the hut. I'm sure his day was interesting. He barely knows anything outside of 1945, I can't imagine how he is handling Wakanda. I'm from Atlantis and I still think this place is crazy.

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts under the water that I don't hear the door knob turn.

"Your blue!?" Bucky shouts.

I immediately jolt up from the water and try to cover myself. Bucky continues to stare at me.

"Can you hand me a towel and stop staring at me," I say.

"Your blue," Bucky repeats.

I nod my head. "I know. Now are you gonna just stare at me or get me the towel I asked for."

It's like Bucky snaps out of it as he hands me the towel. "Uh. I'll be out there," Bucky says as he walks out the door.

I quickly dry off and put clothes on. My skin is still slightly blue as I walk into the living room.

Bucky looks at me in confusion. "You're still blue."

I chuckle as I sit down next to him on the couch. "I think now would be a good time to tell you my life story."

Bucky nods his head. "Please."

"I'm only half human. My mother was human and my father was from Atlantis," I explain.

Bucky looks at me confused. "Like fell into the ocean Atlantis?"

I nod my head. "Exactly. Beng half Homo mermanus gives me my mutant ability. My skin is more durable than humans. That's why I didn't have a scratch on me when T'Challa clawed me. I'm stronger than humans which is how I knocked Peter Parker out that window with my shoe." Bucky chuckles at the memory. "I was underwater because I can breathe water just like humans breathe air."

"But you can breathe air too?" Bucky questions.

I nod. "Yeah. I can withstand pressures that would make humans implode. I never get cold."

"Never?" Bucky asks.

I shake my head. "One time Natasha bet that I wouldn't stand in a freezer that was negative fifty degrees for an hour. I wound up a hundred bucks richer that day." I chuckle as Bucky smiles at me. "Since I lived in the water when I was younger I can swim up to 300 mph."

Bucky looks at me and I can tell he is impressed. "I would love to see that."

I smile. "Well I think we're going to be here for a while, so we have plenty of time."

"What about the wings? Does everyone from Atlantis have wings on their ankles."

I flutter my wings causing Bucky to smile. "No. I really don't know where those came from. My father didn't have them and he never said anything about my mother having them."

"You've never met your mother?" Bucky asks.

"No. She died giving birth to me," I explain.

"I'm sorry," Bucky offers. "My mother died just before I enlisted."

I nod my head. "What about your father?" I ask.

"He died in an accident when I was sixteen," Bucky informs me.

"Mine died when I was eighteen," I tell him.

"How? If you don't mind me asking," Bucky says.

"He was killed by treasure-hunting surface-dwellers. I watched it happen. I couldn't do anything to stop it."

I don't even realize I'm crying until Bucky wipes a tear from my cheek.

"I promised myself I would avenge his death. I changed my name to Namora meaning 'Avenging Daughter,'" I tell Bucky.

"What was it before?" Bucky asks.

"Aquaria Nautica Neptunia," I tell him.

"That sure sounds like the name of someone who lives underwater," Bucky teases. I chuckle slightly. "How did you wind up as an Avenger?"

"I left Atlantis to find the men responsible for my father's untimely death. It took me almost two years to track them down, but once I found the men I made swift work of them," I explain. I pause for a moment thinking about my past. "I was offered a job with SHIELD. They had heard rumors of a hybrid with super abilities out there." I sigh. "I wasn't sure at first. SHIELD was about saving people when I had murdered others with my own two hands."

Bucky shakes his head. "That's not who you are though. Steve would have never been friends with you if you weren't a good person deep down."

I smile. "I guess that's why he was so adamant about saving you."

"Steve and I were friends from the time we were kids until the day I fell from that train," Bucky tells me.

"It's got to be fate, the way you both came back to each other," I state.

Bucky smiles as he nods his head. "Steve was born in 1918 and I was born in 1917 never did either of us think we would be alive in 2017." I chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I just realized you're 100 years old," I tell him.

"Thats funny to you?" Bucky teases.

I nod my head. "You're so old," I tease.

"I'm not actually all the time spent in cryo. I'm only 33," Bucky argues.

I look at him surprised. "How are we the same age?"

"Fate," Bucky says with a smile.

"Fate," I repeat with a smile. "You know when Steve realized you were alive he was afraid of the two of us meeting."

Bucky looks at me confused. "Why?"

I chuckle. "He was afraid I would fall in love with you. He said you were quite the charmer." Bucky looks at me and blushes as he smiles. "He also admitted he was afraid of you falling in love with me."

Bucky leans into me so our faces are only inches apart. " Maybe he had a right to be worried."

Bucky smiles slightly as he closes the gap between us. I smile slightly into the kiss. Bucky wraps his arm around my waist as I bring my hands up and tangle them into his hair depeping the kiss.


	7. I Miss Him// Bucky Barnes

I know Steve is still mad at me. I know where he goes when he is upset because it's the same place I go, the Smithsonian Museum. I stand outside of the exhibit dedicated to him, Captain America.

I smile as I see him walking up to me. "Fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing here?" Steve asks me.

"I wanted to make sure we were on good terms," I tell him.

Steve smiles slightly. "Were good." He gestures to the exhibit. "Ever been here before."

I nod my head. "Anytime I miss him I come and watch the videos." I shake my head. "Even if it is mostly about you."

Steve laughs lightly. "Sorry. I didn't have a say."

I can hear the narration of a video as we walk in, "A symbol to the nation. A hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery and sacrifice."

Steve keeps his face hidden by a baseball cap as we walk through the exhibit.

A woman comes over the PA, "Welcome to the Smithsonian. Visitor information booths are available on the second level."

The narrator continues, "Denied enlistment due to poor health, Steven Rogers was chosen for a program unique in the annals of American warfare. One that would transform him into the world's first super soldier."

I smile as a boy recognises Steve. Steve puts his finger against his mouth to tell the boy to keep quiet and the boy nods.

Steve and I watch old footage of him. "In this rare footage, everyone's favorite warrior, Captain America..."

There is a display of mannequins with uniforms of Steve's old commando squad. "Battle tested, Captain America and his Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission, taking down HYDRA, the Nazi rogue science division."

I smile as I gesture to mine. "I do miss the old uniform. Those pants were very comfortable."

Steve laughs. "I like the new one better."

We head over to the display for Bucky. "Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country."

I look at the footage playing. In one scene Steve, Bucky, and I are smiling, laughing at something that slipped my mind long ago. The next bit is just Bucky and I. He has his arm slung around a smile pulling on his lips. I playfully punch him in the chest as he whispers in my ear. Let's just say I was grateful there was no sound on the film because Bucky was not being family friendly.

I reach out and touch Bucky's name on the display. "That day replays over in my mind day after day."

Steve nods his head. "I miss him too."

I force a smile. "It's hard keeping you out of trouble, without his help."

We watch an older Peggy Carter being interviewed. "That was a difficult winter. A blizzard had trapped half our battalion behind the German line. Steve... Captain Rogers, he fought his way through a HYDRA blockade that had pinned our allies down for months. He saved over a thousand men, including the man who would become my husband as it turned out. Even after he died, he was still changing my life."

"Have you seen her since you woke up?" Steve questions.

I nod my head and smile. "Seeing as how I had twenty years on you, yes." I laugh. "We even went to Hawaii in the 90s."

Steve looks at me surprised. "Hawaii?"

I nod my head. "We promised each other before you even had the serum, that when the war was over we would go." I shrug my shoulders. "It was fifty years overdue, but better late than never."

"I think I'm going to see her," Steve tells me.

"You should," I encourage.

"Do you want to come with me?" Steve asks.

I shake my head. "No. I think you deserve time alone with Peggy. I'm just going to stay around here for a while. Probably order chinese after."

Steve smiles. "And I'm the one that needs to get a life?"

I know it sounds crazy but those videos, those pictures, they are all I had of Bucky. They are the closest I could get to seeing him with my own eyes. The films are in black and white, but I can still see his dark brown hair and his blue eyes. I stand there watching the videos loop through time after time. Not ready to leave just yet.


	8. I Forgive You// Bucky Barnes

I am absolutely buzzing. Today is the day that Bucky is coming out of cryo. It's been four months. Four long months.

I stand in front of the pod waiting. While he was under, Shuri had figured out a way to get out all that HYDRA had put into Bucky's head. Shuri is the smartest person I ever met, even smarter than Tony. I knew she would figure it out. No one will be able to control Bucky anymore and trigger the Winter Soldier to be used as a killing machine.

When the pod opens I smile. Bucky's eyes flutter open. He smiles ever so slightly when he sees me. I help him out of the pod.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Good," Bucky says. He nods his head before smiling a little more. "I feel good."

I smile. "I'm glad. I thought I would take you back to my hut I've been staying in by the lake if you would like to stay with me for now," I offer.

Bucky smiles slightly. "Sure."

I take Bucky back to my hut. "It's not much," I offer. "But there are two bedrooms."

Bucky shakes his head. "It's more than enough. Thank you."

I shake my head. "I can't play it cool anymore. Please tell me you remember me. You remember who I am."

Bucky nods his head. "You're Kateryna Anastasia Tarasenko," he pauses for a moment, "Or should I say Barnes."

I shake my head as I feel tears in my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I should have figured it out sooner that you were alive. I should have fought to get you back. I should have..."

Bucky puts his hand on my upper arms. "Don't cry, Doll. I don't deserve those tears."

"You do. You're not the monster people think you are. I know what it feels like to do HYDRA's bidding. The pain you had to endure for decades," I state.

"And I would go through that pain again day after day if it meant that you didn't have to," Bucky tells me. He shakes his head. "After HYDRA fell. When you and Steve were looking for me, I thought about you every day. I wondered how you could still care about me after... after I hurt you."

"That wasn't you," I plead. "The Bucky I know would never lay a finger on me."

"But I did!" Bucky shouts. "I hurt the love of my life three times."

"And I forgive you," I state. Bucky looks at me surprised. I put my hand on his cheek. "I forgive you for everything you did while under HYDRA's control. Not just because I love you, but because I want you to forgive me for all I did for HYDRA."

"I don't deserve you," Bucky states.

I shake my head. "You do, Bucky. You deserve to be happy again. To be free from the pain of your past."

Bucky smiles. "Боже. Ви завжди були розумним. (God. You always were the reasonable one.)"

I laugh. "Now I can't talk about you behind your back anymore."

"So can you get used to the new damaged Bucky?" he asks.

I look him up and down. "It's gonna take more than a missing arm to scare me off now."

Bucky wraps his one arm around my waist and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. Bucky smiles. "Good. Cause I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon, Doll."

I grin widely. "There is no place I'd rather be than in your arm, Sergeant Barnes."

Bucky puts his forehead on mine. "I love you Mrs. Barnes."


	9. Nightmares// Bucky Barnes

I wake up when I feel Bucky moving erratically next to me. His hands are gripping onto the blanket as his legs keep kicking. His face keeps twitching. He's having another nightmare. They have been happening almost every night since he woke up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Bucky mumbles. He starts to move feverishly. "Katie. Katie! No! No!"

I try to wake Bucky. "Hey, Bucky. Shh. Hey. It's alright." I brush the hair from his face. "You're okay."

Bucky's eyes shoot open and he looks around scared. He sits up as he breathes heavily. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I've had my fair share of nightmares in my life."

Bucky closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "It was the same as last time." He looks at me. He looks like a scared child. "I was hurting you. First I shoot you in Iran and again in Washington, D.C. Then I was choking you."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I told you. I've forgiven you. You were brainwashed by HYDRA. Nothing you did was of your own free will."

"I'm damaged. I'm no good for you." Bucky looks broken.

I laugh lightly. "I said the same thing to you once. Nothing you say or do could ever scare me off. I promise."

Bucky smiles slightly. "I don't deserve you."

I swing my leg over Bucky so I'm straddling him. "You know that's not true. You and I are the only two people on the planet with the same story." Bucky nods. "We can move on from our past, Bucky. We can have a family. We can be better than HYDRA ever wanted us to be."

Bucky puts his hand on my face. "Do you think there is any chance that we could ever have a family of our own?"

I look at him confused. "I don't know."

"You went through that ceremony, but it was eighty years ago. Who's to say it hasn't worn off in a way," Bucky offers.

I'm surprised by the thought. "I don't know if it works like that, Bucky."

"I'm willing to try," Bucky states. He smiles slightly. "As long as you are."

"Nothing is impossible." I lean forward and kiss Bucky.


	10. Still Waiting// Steve Rogers

Steve and I stand by the bar. Steve has a pout on his face. "Are you still mad that I beat you this morning?"

Steve gives me a look. "Distracting me and knocking me down does not count as winning a boxing match."

I narrow my eyes at him. "I think it does."

Steve laughs and shakes his head. "These are the times you make me wish I could get drunk."

I pretend to be offended. "Hey. I am not that bad. I always thought it was Stark that drove you to drink not me. Either one."

"That's fair," Steve states.

"Do you remember the night before I left for basic training?" I ask.

Steve nods. "We sat up on the roof of the apartment building with Bucky. You stole his Father's whiskey."

I smile mischievously. "That was the first time any of us got drunk."

Steve laughs. "I thought you were going to fall off the roof."

I nod my head. "I thought I was gonna fall off the roof."

"You were always the daredevil," Steve states.

"Don't act like you didn't admire that quality," I tease.

Steve shakes his head. "Maybe that's part of the reason you and I always run into danger head first."

I laugh. "Well neither of us will ever leave the other alone long enough to get into those situations by ourselves."

"You know Sam thought we were dating when he first met you," Steve tells me.

I look at him surprised. "Really?"

Steve nods. "He still isn't convinced that we're not."

"Bucky used to think the same thing," I remind Steve. "He always thought that we were sneaking around without him," I state.

"We did," Steve states.

"Yeah but not all the time," I argue.

He chuckles. "You know he used to brag all the time that you were his first kiss."

I can feel myself blush. "He did."

"He was really proud of it and then he realized he wasn't yours," Steve tells me. I blush even deeper. "I was."

I smile. "You were. I was sixteen and it was right before my mother died."

"I couldn't believe that when you told me. You always had guys trying to take you dancing and out on dates," Steve tells me.

I smile. "I was always waiting for the right partner to come along."

"And none ever did?" Steve asks.

I give Steve a look. "I'm still waiting on someone."

Sam walks over to Steve and I smile on his face. "I heard you guys had a hell of a fight, sorry I missed it."

"If I had known it was going to be a firefight I absolutely would have called you," Steve assures him.

Sam smiles and shakes his head. "No, I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case. Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy."

I smirk. "Be it ever so humble."

"You two lovebirds find a place in Brooklyn yet?" Sam.

I give Sam a look.

Steve shakes his head. "I don't think we can afford a place in Brooklyn."

"Well, home is home, you know?" Sam says before walking away.

I see Natasha at the other end of the bar with Bruce. I smile at Steve. "What do you think is going on with those two?"

Steve shrugs his shoulders. "You've seen the way that Nat can calm him down."

I smile. "I think they would look cute together." I hit Steve with my shoulder. "Even the big green guy can find a partner."

Steve looks at me. "I'm missing something aren't I?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Maybe the fact that it's been four years since you were pulled out of the ice." Steve still looks confused. "We had a date."

A look of realization washes over Steve's face. "Oh."

I nod my head. "Yeah."

"I'm a horrible person," Steve states.

"A little bit," I agree.

"Saturday night 8 oclock," Steve tells me.

I sigh. "Where are we going to go?"

Steve smiles slightly. "We'll dance in the living room if we have to."

I smile. "I've only been waiting seventy years."

"I'm sorry, Dot. It's just ever since I woke up everything has been different," Steve tells me.

"But is how you feel about me different? I question.

Steve looks at me for a moment. "No."

I move in closer to him. "No?"

Steve looks down at me. "No."

I pull Steve close to me by the front of his shirt and kiss him. It's not like any of our other kisses; it's soft and sweet not needy. I pull away and smile at Steve.

I can hear Tony, "You owe my ten bucks."

Steve and I turn to see Rhodey handing Tony ten dollars. I give them a look and Tony shrugs.

"If it weren't for Cap here, Dorothy could have been my mom," Tony remarks.

I groan as I bury my face in Steve's chest.


	11. Long Drive// Steve Rogers

Steve and I start to drive to New Jersey. I sit in the passenger's seat while Steve drives the pick up. I smirk at Steve. "Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?"

Steve smiles slightly. "Nazi Germany."

I nod my head. "Mm. Can't believe I missed that"

"And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash," Steve insitructs.

Steve always the goodie goody. I listen to him and take my feet off the dash. "Alright, I have a question for you, oh, which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?"

Steve looks at me curiously. "What?"

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" I question.

Steve shuckles. "That bad, huh?"

I shake my head. "I didn't say that."

"Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying," Steve accuses.

"No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you've had since..." I trail off.

"You don't need practice," Steve states. I blush slightly. "It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm ninety-five, I'm not dead," Steve jokes.

"Nobody special, though?" I ask.

Steve chuckles. "Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience."

"Well, that's alright, I always just make something up," I tell him.

"What?" Steve asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I."

"That's a tough way to live," Steve states.

"It's a good way not to die, though," I remark.

"You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is," Steve tells me.

I raise my eyebrows. "Yeah. I don't think I'm the same person that went into the ice."

"I don't think I am either," Steve confesses.

"Do you ever think about what could have been?" I question.

Steve nods his head. "Sometimes. But it doesn't matter now. All that matters now is what I can do in the present."

"But don't you want it back. All that we had?" I ask.

Steve shakes his head. "I don't know."

"I do," I confess. I sigh. "I want a family. I want friends. I want what I should have had."

Steve looks at me with sympathy. "You have me, I like to think I count as your family."

I give him a look. "You know that's not what I meant."

Steve nods. "I know."

"It doesn't bother you? Deep down you don't think resent the world for taking everything from you?" I question.

Steve shakes his head. "I wouldn't change anything. We saved thousands of people, Annie."

"It's not fair!" I shout. Steve looks surprised by my sudden outburst. "HYDRA cost memy happy life. HYDRA took you away from me."

Steve takes one hand off the steering wheel and grabs my hand. "Hey. Hey I'm here now."

"For now. But you go out there on all these missions. And were both Avengers tomorrow isn't a guarantee," I tell him.

"Ann nothing is going to happen to you or me. I will always protect you," Steve assures. I nod my head. "Although these dangerous situations we always seem to find ourselves in have made me realize one thing."

"What?" I question.

"That even after seventy years your still the one for me, Annie," Steve tells me. I can feel myself start to blush. "I know it's a little overdue but how about you let me take you dancing?"


	12. The Right Partner// Steve Rogers

Steve walks out of the bathroom with a pair of jeans hung low on his hips and a towel in his hand. "I didn't realize you were waiting."

"I would've joined you, but uh, it didn't seem like the right time," I tease.

"They used up all the hot water," Steve tells me.

I smirk at him. "I should've joined you."

Steve shakes his head and smiles slightly. "Missed our window."

I shrug my shoulders. "Did we?"

Steve sits down on the edge of the bed. "You were in my dream today."

I nod my head as I sit down next to him. "If I had to guess I think we had the same dream."

"We finally had our dance," Steve states.

"But I was in 1945," I tell him. I stand up, surprising Steve. "Maybe I should leave."

Steve grabs my hand. "You don't have to."

I shake my head. "Everywhere I go I bring death and destruction with me. I did in 1943 and I do know."

"I think you're being hard on yourself," Steve tells me.

"Everywhere I go I'm a threat," I state.

"You're not a threat to me," Steve states.

"You sure?" I ask. Steve wraps his arm around me. "What are you doing?"

He smiles slightly as he starts to sway back and forth. "Dancing." I smile slightly as I place my head on Steve's chest. "Sorry there is no music."

I lift my head slightly and look at him. "It's perfect."

Steve leans down and kisses me. After a moment I pull away and lean my forehead on his.

"I think I found the right partner," Steve tells me.

I laugh. "It only took seventy years."

Steve looks at me seriously. "I'm sorry it took so long."

I smile at him. "I'd rather it take a while then never happen."

"You know you're the reason Bucky and I joined up," Steve informs me.

I look at him surprised. "Me? Not the war?"

Steve nods his head. "We looked up to you." I can't help but smile. "I still look up to you."

I shake my head. "You're Captain America, why would you look up to me?"

"Because if it had been a different time I wouldn't be Captain America you would be," Steve tells me.

I scoff. "Me? Captain America?"

Steve smiles. "Yes you."

I laugh. "I'm glad I'm not. If you hadn't become Captain America I would have plunged into that ice alone."

"There is no one else I'd rather plunge into the arctic with," Steve teases.

I laugh as I pull him back into another kiss.


	13. Goodbye// Steve Rogers

I sit with Steve at the Strategic Scientific Reserve headquarters. He is just finished getting blood drawn.

"Think you got enough?" Steve asks.

"Any hope of reproducing a program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine, it could take years," I explain.

Steve shakes his head. "He deserved more than this."

"If it could only work once, he'd be proud it was you," I state.

I lead Steve into one of the work areas. Senator Brandt is there with Col. Phillips.

"Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers," Senator Brandt states.

"Great. Why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?" Col. Phillips turns to Stark who is working on the HYDRA submarine. "What have we got here?"

"Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works. We're not even close to this technology," Stark explains.

"Then who is?" Senator Brandt states.

"HYDRA. I'm sure you've been reading our briefings," Col. Phillips states.

"I'm on a number of committees, Colonel," Senator Brandt says.

"HYDRA is the Nazi deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions," I explain.

"HYDRA's practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he's invincible," Col. Phillips adds.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Senator Brandt asks.

"Spoke to the president this morning. As of today the SSR is being retasked," Col. Phillips tells us.

"Colonel?" I question.

"We are taking the fight to HYDRA. Pack your bags Agent Lionheart. You too, Stark. You're flying to London tonight," Col. Phillips instructs.

Steve steps forward. "Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in."

"You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo," Col. Phillips states.

"The serum worked," Steve reminds him.

"I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough," Col. Phillips argues.

Senator Brandt looks at Steve. "With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country's seen it." He turns to his aide. "Paper." The aide shows them the newspaper headlines: "Nazis in New York - mystery man saves child." "The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?"

"Sir, that's all I want," Steve assurse.

"Then, congratulations. You just got promoted," Senator Brandt tells him.

I start to leave and Steve follows after me. "Dot wait."

I turn around to face him. "What is it Steve?"

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Steve asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "What difference does it make? I doubt I'll see you again till this war is over, if we're lucky."

"If we're lucky?" Steve questions.

"It's an active war zone I'm walking into Steve," I remind him.

Steve puts his hands on my upper arms. "You will be fine."

I shake my head. "You don't know that. It's just... it's easier for me to just leave." Steve smiles sadly. I kiss his cheek. "Goodbye Steve."


	14. Does That Usually Work?// Tony Stark

September 8, 1991  
A house party, Cambridge, Massachusetts

In true college fashion a party is being thrown to celebrate the end of the first week of classes. My roommates and I are more than happy to party. I've been tipsy a few times in my life. In a small town like mine kids start to drink on the younger side.

My friends and I drink beer after beer. We recklessly flirt with any cute guy. Marissa is especially boy crazy. She broke up with her boyfriend right before she started college. I think she is still in the rebound stage. Annie just has a thing for guys period. Anytime she sees a cute boy it's game over. I atleast get to know a boy before I shove my tongue down his throat unlike my friends.

Annie comes running towards Marissa and I. "You guys are not going to believe who just showed up."

"Tom Cruise?" Marissa asks.

"Judd Nelson," I offer.

Annie shakes her head. "Tony Stark."

"Didn't he graduate like three years ago?" I ask.

Annie gives me a look. "What does it matter? He's here now."

"Like Tony Stark Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark?" Marissa asks.

Annie nods. "The one and only."

"Do people really call him that?" I question.

"Do you think he's as good as everyone says?" Marissa asks.

Annie smiles. "I don't know. But I'm gonna try and find out."

I shake my head. "I'm gonna need another drink."

A few more drinks later and Annie, Marissa, and I are dancing on the coffee table in the living room. I can't tell you exactly what song is playing but I know it's Madonna.

Annie gets a little too excited and bumps into me. I'm drunk enough to wobble on my feet before falling over. I let out a yelp, but I don't hit the floor. Instead I fall into someone's arms.

I look up and see a smiling Tony Stark looking down at me. "Well aren't you lucky I was here." He puts me down. I stumble a little. "Easy there."

I look around and see everyone staring at us. "As you were." Everyone turns back minding their own business. Tony laughs and I smile. "I knew I shouldn't have worn these shoes."

Tony holds his hand out. "Tony Stark."

I shake his hand. "Roisin Blackmore."

"That's a mouth full. I think I'll just call you Rosie," Tony tells me.

I shrug my shoulders. "Whatever. Doesn't really matter to me."

Tony gestures with his head. "What do you say you and me get out of here?"

I laugh. "Does that usually work with the types of girls you go for?"

Tony looks slightly surprised. "Yes. Usually it does. But not with you."

I shake my head. "Not with me."

"Why not?" Tony asks.

"Believe it or not I would like to work for your father's company one day. I don't want people thinking I slept my way to the top," I tell him.

"Oh, yeah. What are you studying?" Tony questions.

"Aerospace Engineering," I tell him.

Tony smiles. "Impressive."

I chuckle. "Says the one who graduated at seventeen. I mean you're practically a legend around here."

"I like to think I'm a legend for some other things as well," Tony remarks.

"Yeah no I heard quite a bit about your extracurriculars," I assure.

Tony smirks. "I could teach you a thing or two."

I shake my head. "It's gonna take a few more beers for me to even consider that."

Tony puts his hand on my lower back. "Then let's go get you another drink."


	15. Knock you Up// Tony Stark

I walk behind the bar and start to pour myself and Tony a drink.

Tony smiles as he watches me. "How did a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?"

"Fella done me wrong," I tease.

"You got a lousy taste in men, kid," Tony taunts.

"He's not so bad. Well, he is a bit self obsessed," I tease. Tony pretends to be offended. "But he did give me the two loves of my life. And those boys really know how to bring out the soft spots in him."

Tony smiles. "Sounds amazing."

"I know. It's horrible." I lean forward and kiss Tony. I pull away and smile. "He's also a huge nerd."

Tony makes a face. "I'm not a nerd. I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

I shake my head. "I don't really think you're the playboy anymore."

Tony shakes his head. "Not anymore."

"Am I crazy..." I start.

Tony nods. "Yes."

I make a face. "For wanting more kids."

"Are you pregnant?" Tony asks.

I shake my head. "Not that I'm aware of, but..."

"But..." Tony mimics.

"I could be," I offer.

Tony looks at me seriously. "Is this your way of asking me to knock you up?"

I smile sheepishly. "Maybe... I mean only if you want more kids. You're so good with the boys. And I've always wanted a big family. But my biological clock is ticking so if we want more kids it's gotta be now." Tony just keeps looking at me. "And you're not saying anything."

"Okay," Tony states.

"Okay?" I question.

Tony nods. "Let's make a baby."

I look at him a little surprised. "You're sure? I don't want to force you into having more kids if you don't want to."

Tony smiles at me and takes my hand in his. "Rosie. Before I met you I didn't think I would ever settle down let alone have kids. But you, and Apollo, and Don have made me the happiest I have ever been. If having another child is going to make you happy, then I am more than willing to give that to you."

I smile. "I think we should start trying tonight."

"I like the sound of that." Tony leans forward and kisses me.


	16. Spring Break '92// Tony Stark

Spring Break 1992  
Miami Beach, Florida

Tony wanted to take my mind off of school and my parents so he surprised me with a trip to Miami. It's spring break so the place is full of college students.

It's been three days and all Tony and I have done is drink all day on the beach, head back to the house nap, and then drink all night. I've been having the time of my life.

Tony and I laugh loudly as we stumble through the front door completely entangled in each other. Tony throws my heels on the floor as I toss my jacket on the couch.

"I can't believe that girl threw a drink at you," Tony remarks.

"It was your fault," I remind him.

"How am I supposed to remember every girl I've spent a night with?" Tony argues.

I shake my head. "It must be tiring being you."

Tony smiles. "It's not my fault everyone wants a piece of me."

I roll my eyes. "This is going to stain." I start to take my shirt off.

"Not that I'm complaining but, what are you doing?" Tony asks.

"I've gotta get the stain out before it sets," I tell him. I start to walk towards the kitchen.

Tony follows after me. "I just witnessed you take five shoots in a row and in your drunken state all you care about is a shirt?" he questions.

I turn on the sink and put the shirt under the water. "I love this shirt."

"I'll just buy you a new one. It was my fault," Tony offers.

I pout. "It's like two years old. They don't sell it anymore."

"So buy one that looks like it," Tony tells me.

"But I want this one," I whine.

"Sometimes we don't get what we want," Tony states.

I give him a look as I turn off the sink. "Says Anthony Edward Stark."

Tony steps closer to me. "I don't get everything I want."

I scoff. "Name one thing."

"You," Tony states.

I look at him surprised. "Me?"

Tony nods. "You." He leans in and kisses me.

For a second I stand there stiff as a board. Then I give into him. I lean into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. Tony lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I giggle a little and Tony smiles.

Tony carries me into his room and puts me down on the bed. Tony hovers over me and kisses me again. He starts to trail kisses from my jaw down my neck. I tug on the hem of his shirt. Tony takes his lips off my chest and I pull his shirt off.

Tony looks down at me. "Is this your first time?"

I can feel myself blush slightly. "Is it that obvious?"

Tony chuckles. "No. It's just you don't have a boyfriend and you never talk about it so..."

"And if I admit it is?" I question.

Tony doesn't look surprised, instead he smiles slightly. "Are you sure?"

I nod my head. "Yes, Tony. I'm sure. I want you."

Tony chuckles lightly. "Then you can have me."


	17. Carefree Moments// Tony Stark

1994

Malibu, California

I'm out in Malibu visiting Tony. I needed to take a break from my Masters. I'm almost finished but I'm stressed about finishing my thesis. Tony knew that so he offered to fly me out for the weekend.

Tony and I did what Tony and I do best, party. We wound up at some bar where Tony and I get plastered. One thing led to another and we wound up back at his house.

I'm sitting in bed next to a shirtless Tony. Judging by his breathing he's asleep. He looks so young when he sleeps. It's hard to believe he's in charge of Stark Industries.

It's hard to believe I'm 22 and about to finish my masters degree. I can't help but think about all that's led up to this moment. The death of not just my parents but Tony's as well. My brothers would be fourteen now. They would be in the eighth grade. I can only imagine what they would look like. Would they be tall? Would they still have that red hair of theirs? Would they have friends? Would girls be all over them? Would they play sports?

As my mind wanders over the possibilities of what my life could have been I absemindely play with a flame in my palm.

As I feel Tony shifting next to me I put out the flame.

"Did you just have fire in your hand?" Tony asks.

I look at him surprised to see him awake. "What are you talking about?"

Tony sits up. "It looked like you had fire in your hand."

I chuckle. "How drunk are you?"

Tony rubs his eyes. "I didn't think I was that drunk."

"How would I have fire in my hand, Ton?" I question.

Tony shakes his head. "I... I don't know. Maybe I am still that drunk."

"Ohh the CEO of Stark Industries is drunk and seeing things," I tease.

"I would like to see you," Tony tugs on the hem of my shirt, "without my shirt on."

I giggle. "Wow you just have a way with women Ton."

Tony smiles as he pulls me on top of him. "Nice to see it's working on you."

I smile as I take his shirt off. "What can I say, I enjoy our carefree moments together."

Tony puts his hands on my hips and leans forward and kisses me.


	18. Come On You Two

We sit in Tony's car on the way to Peter's apartment. I sit next to Happy in the front seat while Tony and Peter sit in the back. Peter has a phone facing him.

"What are you doing, a little video diary?" Tony asks.

Peter looks a thim embarrassed. "Yeah."

I smile at him. "It's all right. I'm sure Tony would do the same." Tony smiles at me.

"I told him not to do it. He was filming everything," Happy tells us.

"It's okay," Tony tells him.

"I'm gonna wipe the chip," Happy assures.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You know what? We should actually... We should make an alibi video for your aunt anyway. You ready?" Tony asks. Tony takes off his sunglasses, revealing his badly bruised face.

"Yeah, hold on," Peter states.

"We rolling?" Tony asks.

"An alibi? Sure," Peter says.

"Get in the frame," Tony instructs.

"Okay," Peter says.

"Hey, May. How you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope," Tony jokes. I shoot Tony a look and Peter turns to Tony with a frown on his face. Tony chuckles and pats Peter's shoulder, whose face now wears an uncomfortable smile. "Peter, that's inappropriate. All right, let's start over. You can edit it."

"Mm-hmm." Looking at Tony, Peter chuckles.

"Three, two, one. Hey, May. My gosh, uh, I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your nephew did this weekend at the Stark internship retreat. Everyone was impressed." Tony is putting on a solemn face. Peter offers the camera a wide-eyed, tight-lipped smile, trying to look innocent.

Happy honks the horn. "Come on! It's a freaking merge." Happy looks to me. "I'm sorry."

"This is because you're not on Queens Boulevard," I tell him.

"See, Happy is... is hoping to get bumped up to asset management. He was forehead of security, and before that, he was just a driver," Tony states.

I chuckle. "Occasional babysitter."

Happy gives Tony a sidelong glance. "That was a private conversation. I don't like joking about this. It was hard for me to talk to you about that."

"No, seriously, was he snoring a bunch?" Tony asks.

Happy slams on the brakes, making the car screech to a stop. "All right. Here we are. End of the line. Whoops."

Tony laughs and looks at Peter, who looks a bit pale. "Happy, can you give us a moment?"

"You want me to leave the car?" Happy questions.

"Why don't you grab Peter's case out of the trunk," Tony offers. Happy reluctantly getting out of the car. "Roisin, why don't you join us back here?"

I give Tony a look. "You want me to squeeze into the back seat with you?"

Tony nods his head. "Yes. Come on."

I roll my eyes knowing I'm not going to win this battle. I squeeze into the backseat between Tony and Peter. "Sorry, Peter."

Peter's finally stops filming. He slowly lowers his phone, shocked. "I can keep the suit?"

"Yes, we were just talking about it." Tony puts his sunglasses back on and clears his throat. "Do me a favor, though. Happy's kind of your point guy on this. Don't stress him out. Don't do anything stupid. I've seen his cardiogram. All right?"

Peter nods enthusiastically. "Yes."

"Don't do anything I would do, and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do. There's a... There's a little grey area in there, and that's where you operate," Tony states.

"Wait, does that mean that I'm an Avenger?" Peter asks.

"No," Tony states.

Happy knocks on the window and holds the case up. "This it?"

"Seventh floor," Tony instructs.

"I can take that. You don't have to take it," Peter states.

"You're gonna take it?" Happy asks.

"Yeah, I can take that," Peter assures.

"Thank you." Happy drops the case by the car.

"So when's, when's our next... When's our next 'retreat,' you know? Like..." Peters starts.

I cut him off, "What, next mission?"

Peter nods his head. "Yeah, the mission. The missions."

"We'll call you," Tony states.

"Do you have my numbers?" Peter asks.

"No, I mean, we'll call you. Like, someone will call you," Tony states.

Peter looks surprised. "Oh."

"All right?" Tony asks.

"From your team," Peter states.

"Okay." Tony reaches for the door. Peter mistakes the gesture as a hug and brings his arms around Tony. "It's not a hug. I'm just grabbing the door for you. We're not there yet." Peter awkwardly climbs out of the car. "Bye," Tony calls out.

I keep Tony in the same position over me with his hand on the door. "Why did you make me climb in the back seat?"

"I wanted to see the kid squirm," Tony tells me with a grin.

I smirk as I pull Tony's sunglasses off his face.. "I'd rather see you squirm."

Tony looks at me as I put my hand on his thigh and kiss along his jawline.

Happy gets in the driver's seat. "Come on you two."

"Mind your own business," Tony taunts.

"My business is what happens in this car," Happy counters.

I give Happy a look. "Happy, come on. Tony and I have four kids running around at home. We never get alone time."

"You're not alone now," Happy reminds me.

"We are if I do this." Tony pushes the button that makes the divider go up between the front and back of the car.

"Hey... No don't..." Happy starts.

"Sorry Hap I can't hear you 'cause of the divider," Tony remarks.

I laugh as I pull Tony towards me. "Get over here."


	19. Plans For The Afternoon// Tony Stark

I walk down the stairs towards Tony's lab. I put in the passcode. I walk towards Tony who is working on a suit.

"Pepper do you know..." Tony looks up at me surprised. "You're not pepper."

I smile as I shake my head. "No I'm not."

"What are you doing here, KC?" Tony questions.

I shrug my shoulders. "I was in LA and thought I'd stop by."

"How'd you get in?" Tony asks.

"Frontdoor," I state.

"It was locked," Tony says.

I smile. "Was."

"What's behind your back?" Tony asks.

I pull out the brown paper bag. "Donuts." I throw the bag at Tony. "How's Pepper? She been keeping you in line?"

"Oh you know just running my company so I don't have to. Occasionally checking up on me making sure I haven't burnt anything to the ground." Tony smiles. "Hows SHIELD?"

I can't help but smile. "I'm sure you've heard by now," I laugh lightly, "We found Captain America."

"I'm sure you're happy," Tony offers.

I look at him curiously. "And you're not?"

Tony shrugs. "My father never shut up about the guy. I doubt he can live up to anything my father said."

I shake my head. "I think youll have to meet him first then pass judgement." I laugh. "After all, first impressions can be deceiving."

Tony stands up and walks over towards me. "Like you lying about being a SHIELD agent."

I shake my head. "I didn't lie." Tony makes a face. "I just didn't tell you the whole truth."

Tony wraps his arms around my waist. "What about now?"

"Now?" I ask.

Tony nods. "Now?"

"Now you, Tony Stark, are the only person who knows everything about me," I tell him.

Tony smiles. "Everything?"

I lean towards him and whisper in his ear, "Everything." I trail my hand down Tony's stomach towards his belt.

"Let's go." Tony throws me over his shoulder and I laugh. "Hope you didn't have plans for the afternoon 'cause we have a month to make up for."


	20. To The Top// Tony Stark

My roommate Claire and I stand at the crowded bar in the club.

I smile at the bartender. "4 shots of vodka, Max, please."

Max nods his head. "You got it Eliza."

"Eliza, I swear I saw Tony Stark was staring at your ass during your whole speech," Claire insists.

I laugh as I shake my head. "Maybe he was looking at me because I was giving the valedictory speech. Ever think of that."

"All I'm saying is if I see him in town tonight I'm going to throw myself at him," Claire tells me.

I chuckle. "I'm sure you won't be the only one."

Max pushes four shot glasses our way. I go to hand him money but he stops me. "Nope. This is your graduation present. Congrats both of you."

"You're the best, Max," Claire tells him.

I smile. "Thank you Max. I'm gonna miss you and this bar."

Claire and I both hold up two shot glasses of vodka.

"To graduating," Claire tells me.

I clink my glasses with her. "To graduating."

Claire and I both down the shoots. Slamming the glasses down on the counter.

"Does MIT know that its valedcation is currently slamming back shoots?"

I turn around and see Tony Stark standing there smiling at me.

I shrug my shoulders. "Well they can't take it back now."

"Great speech by the way. Very inspirational," Tony tells me.

I chuckle. "Very written at the last minute."

"Too much celebrating?" Tony asks.

"I'm sure I could never celebrate as much as you," I tease.

"I think I should formally introduce myself," Tony holds his hand out to me, "Tony Stark."

I shake his hand. "Agnes Elizabeth Ashford. But I go by Liz." I turn to Claire. "And this is my roommate Claire."

Claire smiles. "But that doesn't matter cause I think I see someone over there I have to say hi to." Claire walks off leaving Tony and I alone.

Tony smiles slightly. "So Liz what are your grand plans now that you've graduated from MIT?"

"Heading home for a while before I move out to California," I tell him.

"California?" Tony asks.

"I start on my masters at UCLA in the fall," I explain.

Tony looks slightly impressed. "Another degree in Mechanical engineering?"

I shake my head. "Nuclear Science and Engineering."

"Wow," Tony remarks.

I nod my head. "I like a challenge."

"So do I." Tony steps closer to me. "Stark Industries could use someone like you."

I give him a look. "Okay?"

"How about a job?" Tony asks.

"A job? At Stark Industries?" I question.

"Yeah why not. I am in charge after all," Tony remarks.

"You don't even know me," I remind him.

"I know all I need to. You just graduated top of your class from MIT. You've been accepted into UCLA. You're smart." Tony puts his hand on my waist. "Your attractive."

I give him a look. "Are you giving me this job because you think I'm hot?"

Tony laughs. "I mean it's definitely a benefit for me, but that's not the only reason. You're going places. I can see that."

"Really? Where am I going?" I question.

"To the top," Tony states.

I chuckle. "To the top?"

Tony nods. "Trust me. In ten years youll be my boss."

"Oh god. I don't even want to think that far ahead," I confess.

"Well then what do you want to think about?" Tony asks.

I smile. "It's more what I want to do."

Tony gets even closer. "So what do you want to do?"

I don't say anything as I lean in and kiss Tony. I know I shouldn't, but it's Tony freaking Stark. I'll probably never even see him again after tonight.

Tony pulls away from me and smiles slightly. "You wanna get out of here?"

I smile. "I would love to."


	21. Second Most Important// Tony Stark

I find Tony working in his lab. He's tweaking his suit again. It feels like that is all he ever does. But what I'm about to tell him is going to change that.

Tony looks up and smiles. "You're up before noon on your day off, what's the occasion?"

I smile slightly as I walk towards him. I pull him in for a kiss. "I've got something to tell you."

Tony looks at me curiously. "Oh really? Did you finally figure out a way for man to live on Mars?"

I chuckle as I shake my head. "Not yet." I bite my lip unsure of how to tell Tony the news.

"You're making that face. This is serious." Tony puts his hands on my upper arms. "What is it, Honey?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Tony looks at me in shock. "Are you sure?"

I nod my head. "I peed on like five pregancy tests, all positive." Tony just stares at me. "I mean I still have to go to the doctor, but... yeah."

Tony smiles. "This feels like a dream."

I chuckle. "Tell me about it."

Tony picks me up and spins me around. I let out a gasp. "I love you so much." He puts me down and puts his hands on my arms. "I'm gonna be a dad."

I nod my head. "You're gonna be a dad."

"And you're gonna be a mom," Tony tells me.

I smile even wider. "I'm gonna be a mom."

Tony puts his hands on my still flat stomach. "I promise you and our baby I'm never gonna let anything happen to either of you."

I laugh lightly. "Tony, our baby is gonna be the most protected kid in the world. Od forbid someone cross them the entirety of the Avengers are gonna show up on their doorstep."

Tony laughs. "Sorry Hon, I think you just became the second most important person in my life."

I wrap my arms around Tony's waist pulling him towards me. "I think I can live with that."


	22. What The Hell Happened To You?// Tony Stark

I get back home as fast as I possibly can. It's a miracle I didn't get a speeding ticket or ten. It feels like the elevator is taking forever. I bounce up and down on my heels excited to see my boys.

As the elevator door opens I see Tony standing there with Apollo in one arm and Don in the other. He has a smile on his face but it quickly turns to confusion. "What the hell happened to you?"

I look down at the sling on my arm keeping me from moving my shoulder. "I shattered it."

"You shattered it," Tony repeats.

I walk over to him and grab Adonis from him. I smile down at our son. "I fell off an overpass."

Tony nods. "Was this before or after you took down SHIELD?"

I smile sheepishly. "About half a day before." I bounce Don on my hip and he smiles.

"Anything else you want to tell me about?" Tony questions.

"Well the good news is the bullet couldn't shatter my shoulder because the concrete already had," I tell him.

Tony looks at me in shock. "You got shot?"

I nod. "About five minutes after I fell from the overpass."

"Anything to tell me that doesn't involve you getting hurt?" Tony questions.

"I kissed Steve," I state.

"Am I awake right now?" Tony remarks.

"It was either kiss Steve or get taken in by HYDRA," I reason. Tony just gives me a look. "If it makes you feel any better you're the better kisser."

"He's not invited to the party," Tony tells me.

I shake my head. "Too late. Already invited him this morning."

Tony puts. "Well then he doesn't get any cake."

I gasp. "Are you trying to start a war here?"

Tony smiles. "Honey, I'd start a war over you anyday."


	23. Home// Tony Stark

"Tony where are you taking us?" I ask.

We're driving down a long windy road.

Tony smiles at me. "Someplace special."

"The beach?" Apollo asks.

"Disney World?" Adonis questions.

Tony chuckles. "Somewhere better."

Suddenly a small cabin comes into view in front of us.

"This isn't better," Don states.

"Is to," Tony assures.

"Is not," Don counters.

Tony parks the car in front of the cabin. "Is to." Tony turns around to face the boys. "You wanna know why?" Apollo and Don shake their heads furiously. "Because this is our new home."

I look at Tony surprised. "Really?"

Tony nods. "It's all ours." I smile. "You should see the inside."

Tony and I let Don and Apollo out of the car. They take off running towards the house. I take Ajax out of her carseat while Tony does the same with Aurora.

Tony gets to the door and stops. He faces Don and Apollo. "Alright boys, your rooms are upstairs. Your names are on the doors."

Both boys nod excitedly. Tony opens the door and they run in.

"No fighting," I shout after them.

Aurora yawns in Tony's arms. "I think it's someone's nap time."

I bounce Ajax on my hip as I walk through the living room. "I think you should put your new beds to good use."

Tony smiles at me. "They have their own rooms and I already hooked up the baby monitors."

"Always one step ahead," I remark.

Tony and I put Ajax and Rory in their beds. For once I don't hear Adonis and Apollo arguing. Maybe this cabin has a calming influence on those two. I could only hope.

I stand out on the back porch looking at the lake. Tony comes out and wraps his arms around me from behind. "It's beautiful, Tony."

I can feel his chest rumble as he laughs. "I'm glad you like it."

I turn around and face him. "It's perfect, Ton." I lean in and kiss him.

"I just wanted a home for you and for the kids. We've moved them around so much they deserve someplace more permanent," Tony tells me.

I smile. "I can already see it now." I point to a large tree by the side of the cabin. "A treehouse there." I point to the tree next to it. "A tree house for Rory when the boys inevitably kick her out of the other one for having cooties." Tony chuckles. "Summer days spent by the water. The leaves change in the fall. Snow men in the winter."

Tony smiles. "You and I will grow old. Sit on rocking chairs out on the poarch. Yell at each other when our hearing goes."

I force a smile. "I just feel so guilty. Here we are looking out at this beautiful lake from this ridiculously nice cabin. Some people lost everything. But we have each other and we have our kids. Why are we the lucky one?"

Tony shakes his head. "Just because we didn't lose each other doesn't mean that we didn't lose. We lost the kid. We lost Wanda and Vision. Sam is gone. Were not lucky, Rosie. We're alive."

"I can't imagine moving on from this," I confess.

"We have to. Not just for us or for our kids, but for Peter too," Tony tells me.

"It just feels like we're giving up," I state.


	24. Ms Kenner// Tony Stark

I walk into the garage looking for Harley. When I reach the door I can hear a man's voice. Who could Harley be talking to?

I open the door and see Tony Stark standing in my garage. I look to Harley who is sitting next to the Iron Man suit.

"Harley why is Tony Stark in our garage?" I ask.

Harley looks at me in surprise. "Mom? What are you doing home?"

"I thought I would say goodbye before I left or my shift at the hospital," I tell him. I eye Tony. "Anyone want to answer my question."

Tony steps towards me and extends his hand. "Tony Stark."

I shake his hand. "Paige Keener. Once again why are you in my garage talking to my eleven year old son?"

Tony smiles slightly. "Wow. Your son? I thought you were his older sister."

I roll my eyes. "Harley. Why don't you go inside check onyour sister."

"But Mom," Harley protests.

"Now," I tell him.

Harley drags his feet as he walks out of the garage.

"He's a good kid," Tony tells me.

I nod my head. "I know I raised him."

"I can't get over that. You're so young," TOny says. "What are you thirty at most?"

"I'm thirty one," I tell him.

Tony smiles. "I was close."

I cross my arms over my chest. "Should I be worried my house is going to be blown up while I'm at work?"

Tony shakes his head. "No. No."

"Gonna tell me what you're doing here?" I ask again.

"Finding a way to find the Madarin and save the world," Tony tells me.

I nod my head. "Yeah I don't think a terrorist is hiding in my garage."

Tony laughs slightly. "No. But I needed somewhere to fix my suit."

I step towards Tony. "Do anything to hurt either of my children and I will hunt you down, cut your fingers off one by one followed by your toes and then make sure you die a slow painful death."

Tony raises his eyebrows. "That was... wow. That was very graphic."

"And if you're gonna babysit my kids for the night. No sugar past eight," I tell Tony before leaving.

A few weeks later I head into the garage to look for a hammer to put the broken towel rack back together. I stop dead in my tracks when I see the garage is full of new equipment, from computers to robotics and everything in between.

I turn and see Tony in his Iron Man suit walking towards the door trying not to be seen.

"Gonna tell me what you're doing here?" I ask.

Tony smiles. "I brought gifts."

I nod my head. "I can see that. But you showed up while you knew Harley was in school."

"Didn't expect you either," Tony tells me.

I gesture to all the gifts. "You didn't have to do all this."

"I know. I want to," Tony tells me.

"Why?" I ask. "You only knew Harley for like two days."

"And he helped me out when I was going through a rough patch," Tony tells me.

I walk closer to Tony. "What am i supposed to tell him now that Tony Stark walked in and out of his life faster than his own father had?"

"He gets it. I'm Iron Man. He knew I couldn't stay," Tony tells me.

"He hasn't stopped talking about you," I confess. "He watched the news as you saved the vice president and took down the Mandarin."

Tony smiles slightly. "So he's a fan."

"He's more than a fan. He idolizes you," I state.

"No pressure there," Tony remarks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I think Tony Stark can handle being pen pals with one kid."

"Pen pals?" Tony questions.

I smile as I nod my head. "Pen pals. And maybe even when he graduates high school he gets the best possible recommendation to MIT," I step closer to Tony, "and maybe just maybe a full scholarship."

Tony gives me a look. "The garage full of equipment isn't enough?"

"From a billionaire?" I shake my head. "No."

"Anything else I can do for you Ms. Keener?" Tony asks.

I pretend to think. "Well that depends Mr. Stark did you happen to bring me anything?"

Tony smiles. "Well I didn't bring you anything, but... your mortgage is paid off."

I look at him dumbfounded. "What?"

Tony shrugs. "I figured Harley deserved to have his mom around more. No mortgage means more time with your kids right?"

"Tony you didn't... you really shouldn't... I..." I stumble over my words.

"Why wouldn't I help the single mother who managed to raise such a great kid?" Tony asks.

"No really this is too much," I insist.

"I can't imagine these past few years have been easy for you. Divorced with two kids by 26. I can't imagine you have much time to enjoy your life. This should help," Tony tells me.

I nod my head. "Thank you. And I was never married to Harley's dad. I just dated the douche."

Tony smiles. "I hope your boyfriend now is a better guy."

I look at him. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really?" Tony asks.

"You said it yourself. I don't have any time," I tell him.

"So that's why your so high strung," Tony says.

"High strung?" I ask.

"Yeah. You haven't been getting any," Tony states.

I hit Tony in the chest. "That is uncalled for."

He raises an eyebrow. "Am I wrong?" I don't answer. "I knew it." I look at Tony realizing just how close we are. "Oh I almost forgot. I got you something else."

I look at him curiously. "What else could you get me?"

Tony smiles. "This." He leans down to kiss me.


	25. Do Not Let Me Down// Thor Odinson

I walk into Central Park with Thor. Loki is handcuffed and muzzled as we approach the rest of the Avengers. Thor shakes hands with all of the Avengers and gives Selvig a hug. I hug Nat before hugging Steve.

Tony opens the Tesseract's case. Bruce takes it out and places it inside a glass tube, held by Thor. Thor gives Loki the other end, who reluctantly takes it. Thor wraps his free arm around me as I grip onto his end of the tube. Thor and I turn our end summoning the Bifrost. Then the three of us leap into the Bifrost.

It's a feeling I haven't felt in 500 years. The colors and the sensations start to overwhelm me. I didn't think I would ever see Asgard again.

We arrive in Asgard in Heimdall's observatory. He smiles when he sees me. "Welcome back Lady Kamaria."

I smile. "Thank you, Heimdall. It has been too long."

As we approach the palace people whisper about Loki as well as myself. Odin and Frigga are standing out front awaiting our arrival.

"Welcome back to Asgard, Kamaria," Odin tells me. "Although I don't know that the Goddess of Chaos is what we need right now."

Frigga smiles widely. "Do not listen to him, Kamaria, this is a most welcome surprise."

"Frigga I think it best you reacquaint Kamaria with Asgard. Thor and I have business to attend to," Odin states.

Frigga nods. "Come with me."

I look to Thor and he smiles as he nods his head. "I shall find you after Loki has been dealt with."

Frigga leads me through the familiar hallways of the palace. "We shall have a feast tomorrow."

I laugh lightly. "A feast?"

Frigga nods. "Yes. A feast to celebrate the return of one of the greatest warriors Asgard has ever seen."

I smile. "That is very kind."

Frigga waves her hand dismissively. "It is nothing. You have always been an ally to Asgard as well as my sons."

I chuckle. "Thor has always been a great companion."

"He will need you now more than ever," Frigga advises.

I nod my head. "I will be at his side so long as he permits."

Frigga gives me a look. "Thor is no longer the youth you once knew. He has grown into a strong man who will one day make a great king."

"I must confess that I have seen it with my own eyes," I admit.

"From what I have seen and heard you no longer court chaos in the way you once did," Frigga tells me.

I laugh lightly. "I guess you are right. I find myself putting an end to chaos more so than creating it now."

"You have both grown from the past. But I still see you in Thor's future. No matter what you think he has never stopped caring for you," Frigga tells me.

"I think a part of me has always cared for Thor. It's just different now..." I shake my head. "It's no longer an infatuation. I care about his well being. I worry about him getting hurt. I want to see him happy..."

Frigga smiles. "That's love dear." She stops walking. "Here we are, your old room."

I nod. "Thank you."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask," Frigga tells me before walking off.

I bath before changing into new clothes. The room looks the same as I left it. I'm curious if anyone else has stayed here.

I walk out onto the balcony of my old room. The city looks even more beautiful at night. The way the moonlight reflects off of the buildings. I can't help but think of Frigga's words.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as Thor appears next to me. He smiles widely. "What has got you so wrapped up in your own thoughts you could not answer the door?"

I laugh lightly. "I never thought I would step in Asgard again."

"Never is a long time," Thor states. I shrug my shoulders. "Especially for a god." Thor steps closer to me. "Thank you for coming back with me."

"It was time for a vacation," I tell him. Thor nods. "What happened with Loki?"

Thor sighs. "He is in a prison cell, where he will remain for a long time."

"He did try to take over earth so..." I chuckle a little.

Thor looks me up and down. "You're wearing the dress I gave you the last time you were here."

I smile slightly. "You mean the dress Frigga helped you pick out."

"Yes but I picked the color," Thor tells me.

"'Cause it matched your cape." I tug on his cape for emphasis.

Thor steps even closer to me, leaving little room between us. "I wanted everyone to know who you were here with."

I roll my eyes. "As if that were not obvious to everyone in this whole realm."

"And here you are wearing this dress," Thor tugs on the fabric around my waist, "Instead of the countless other dresses in that closet. Why?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know."

"I think you do?" Thor counters.

I laugh. "It's just a dress, Thor."

"You know the look of you in this dress drives me crazy," Thor tells me.

I smirk. "So?"

"So?" Thor repeats.

"Tell me why you wanted me here," I instruct.

"Because you drive me crazy, Aria. Seeing you again on Midgard caught me off guard. I realized how much I had missed you. All of you." Thor puts his hands on my hips. "I missed the way you could best me in battle. That mischievous smirk of yours." Thor leans into me. "The way your body fits perfectly with mine."

I step back from Thor as I shake my head. "I'm not falling back into our old ways, Thor."

"This time it will be different," Thor assures me. He looks at me with pleading eyes. "This isn't just a way to pass time. I want to be with you, Aria. I see a future with you in it." He takes a deep breath. "All I ask for is a chance." I don't answer right away. "Just one chance please."

"Do not let me down," I tell him.

Thor smiles. "I would never dream of it."

I wrap my arms around Thor's neck. "Now if I remember correctly the only thing you loved more than seeing this dress on me was seeing it on the floor."

Thor grins widely before crashing his lips onto mine. He snakes his arms around my waist pulling me close. I run my fingers through his hair and he groans as I tug a little. Thor cups my butt before picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me back into my room.


	26. My King// Thor Odinson

Today is the day that Thor is to be made king of Asgard. We are standing waiting for the ceremony to begin a dimly lit hall. In the corridor banners hang on both sides of the corridor. I walk with Thor down the hall. We reach an attendant who hands each of us a goblet of wine. I smile slightly as we both down the wine quickly as possible. In sync we both throw the goblets into the large fireplace. The cup smashes, the alcohol causes the fire to glow intensely.

"Another!" Thor shouts.

Loki, wearing his horned headpiece, joins Thor and I. We stand by a brazier at the foot of steps that lead up to the crowded throne room.

"Nervous, brother?" Loki questions.

Thor looks at his brother. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"There was the time in Nornheim..." I start.

Thor interrupts him, "That wasn't nerves, love. It was the rage of battle. How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

The attendant approaches with another goblet of wine for Thor.

"As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape," Loki reminds us.

"Some do battle, others just do tricks," Thor taunts.

The attendant stifles a laugh. Loki notices, and doesn't like it. He gestures towards the goblet in the Attendant's hand. Eels pour over the sides of the goblet, slithering out and across the terrified attendant's hand. He screams, hurls the goblet to the ground. Loki chuckles.

"Loki..." I start.

Loki gestures to the writhing eels on the ground. They turn back to spilled wine, the illusion shattered.

I shake my head. "Now that was just a waste of good wine."

"Just a bit of fun," Loki states. He looks at the attendant. "Right, my friend?" The Attendant isn't so sure. Thor dons his eagle winged helmet. "Nice feathers."

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, Cow?" Thor questions.

"I was being sincere!" Loki assures.

"You're incapable of sincerity," Thor states.

"Am I?" Loki asks. He looks his brother in the eye, all pretense lost. "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

Thor searches his brother's face, sees no trace of irony. He's either speaking from his heart or he's a very, very good liar. Maybe both. Thor puts an appreciative hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Thank you," Thor says.

"Give us a kiss," Lokie teases.

Thor smiles as he shakes his head. "Stop."

I straighten Thor out adjusting his ceremonial wear.

"How do I look?" Thor asks.

I smile up at him. "Like a king."

I can hear the blast of the ceremonial horn.

"It's time," Loki tells us.

"You go ahead," Thor instructs. Loki casts him a wary look. "I'll be along. Go on."

Loki heads inside the palace without his brother.

I notice Thor's fingers nervously drumming the handle of his hammer.

I see his mother approaching us. "It's all right to be nervous."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not nervous!" Thor insists.

"You may be able to fool the rest of Asgard," Frigga starts.

"...but never you. I know," Thor finishes.

"Thor, just remember that you have something even the great Allfather never had," Frigga states.

"And what is that?" Thor asks.

"Me for a mother." Frigga smiles. "Now don't keep your father waiting."

Frigga leaves. I look back to Thor. I grab his hand in mine and squeeze it reassuringly. "I am proud of you, Thor. I know that you will make a great king."

Thor smiles at me. "Only because you will be my queen."

I grab onto the front of Thor's shirt tugging him towards me. I kiss him and he wraps his arms around my waist.

I pull away and smile. "I look forward to seeing you later my king."

Thor smiles widely. "We have a lot to celebrate my queen."


	27. The God of Crocodiles// Thor Odinson

861  
Alexandria, Egypt

I walk along the banks of the Nile. I see a rather pale man with very light braided hair bathing in the water. I watch him curiously. He has a lighter complexion then that of the Romans and even the Greeks who have come before him. He must be from the North.

I notice a rather large crocodile eyeing the man.

"You might want to finish your wash somewhere else," I tell the man. Suddenly a hammer comes flying towards me. I hold out my hand to stop it. I shake my head. "Is that anyway to treat the person who just kept you from being eaten by a crocodile?"

The man looks at me in shock. "How did you stop my hammer?"

I shrug my shoulders as I toss it back to him. "You're not the only god around here."

"You know who I am?"the man asks.

"The hammer gave it away..." I smile "...Thor."

The man smiles slightly. "And you are?"

"I am Kauket," I tell him.

"And what are you the god of? Crocodiles?" Thor questions.

I smirk. "Chaos and darkness."

"Then you would love my brother Loki," Thor tells me.

"I've seen his tricks," I admit.

Thor steps closer to me. "You've been watching him?"

I shake my head. "Not just him. All of you."

"Why?" Thor's grip tightens on his hammer.

"Because your people court chaos. Your pillaging the way you move from place to place with no regard," I explain. Thor nods. "You're a long way from home."

"Farther than you could imagine," Thor tells me.

I smile. "Try me."

"Where I come from science and magic are one and the same." Thor picks up a reed and starts to draw in the sand. It looks like the branches of a tree.

"What is it?" I question.

"This is how my father explained it to me... This world is one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil, the World's Tree. Now, you see it every day, without realizing."

I smile."And which realm do you come from?"

"I come from Asgard," Thor tells me.

"And what is this Asgard like," I question.

Thor smiles. "Asgard... is the most beautiful place in the galaxy. It is beautiful beyond imagination. The water sparkles around the city. Mountains spiral around the capital. It's as if everything in the city sparkles."

"And how do you get from Asgard to here?" I ask.

"The bifrost." Thor states. I look at him confused. He chuckles. "It is like a rainbow bridge that transports people through space."

I nod my head. "Well... Asgard sounds beautiful."

"I could take you there sometime," Thor offers. I smile widely. "If you can take it easy on the whole chaos business. Asgard is a peaceful place and I'd like to keep it as such."

I chuckle. "I shall try my hardest."


	28. The Battle of London

London, England

Suddenly we appear in what looks like a factory on Earth. We get into Jane's abandoned car parked outside the factory. Jane tries to start the car and thankfully succeeds. We make our way through the streets of the city to an apartment.

I see Darcy when we walk in. "Jane!"

"Hey," Jane greets.

"You can't just leave like that, the whole world is going crazy!" Darcy shouts. Thor hangs his hammer on the coat hanger next to the door. "All the stuff we saw is spreading." She looks at Jane's Asgardian clothes and disheveled state. "Did you go to a party?"

Jane notices Selvig for the first time. "Erik?!"

"Jane, how wonderful!" Erik rises and goes to Jane and as he embraces her I see he isn't wearing any pants. "You've been to Asgard."

"Where are your pants?" Jane asks.

"Oh, uh...he uh...he says it helps him think," a young man states.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna need everything you got on this. All the work you've been doing on gravimetric anomalies, everything," Jane instructs.

"Okay," Selvig agrees.

"Are you well, Erik?" Thor asks.

Erik chuckles then his smile fades quickly. "Your brother is not coming, is he?"

"Loki is dead," Thor informs him.

"Oh, thank God." Thor and I look at Erik in confusion. "I...I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," Thor states.

Erik then embraces Thor before doing the same for me.

"Malekith is going to fire the Aether at a spot where all the nine worlds are connected," Jane explains.

"Amplifying the weapon's impact. With each additional world, the power will increase exponentially. The effect would be universal," Selvig states.

"Yes, well the alignment is only temporary. He must be in exactly at the right place at the right time," I offer.

"Well, how do we know where that is?" Darcy asks.

"We follow the directions. This has happened before, thousands of years ago, and The Ancients were there to see it." Selvig places a map of the British Isles on the coffee table. "All the great constructions: the Mayas, the Chinese, the Egyptians, they made use of the gravitational effects of the Convergence. And they left us a map." He starts drawing on the map. "Stonehenge. Snowdon, the Great Orme. These are all coordinates taking us...here." He points to Greenwich on the map.

"Greenwich?" Ian asks.

"The walls between worlds will be almost non-existent. Physics is gonna go ballistic. Increase and decrease in gravity, spatial extrusions. The very fabric of reality is gonna be torn apart," Erik explains.

Thor summons Mjolnir and it shoots over to Thor's hand from where it was hanging on the coat hanger.

"I better get my pants," Selvig states.

We head to Greenwich as fast as we can. Ian and Darcy go their way to set up Erik's gadgets. Suddenly Malekith's giant ship appears on the River Thames near the library grounds. The ship starts moving forward and crashes through the library grounds causing pandemonium until it finally stops in the middle of the grounds, Malekith and his dark elves step off the ship and at the same time Thor and I fly in and land in front of Malekith.

"You needn't have come so far, Asgardian! Death would have come to you soon enough," Malekith taunts.

"Not by your hand!" Thor shouts.

"Your universe was never meant to be. Your world and your family will be extinguished." Malekith uses the power of the Aether to attack Thor but Thor manages to narrowly miss getting hit by it. Malekith turns his attention to me. I make copies of myself trying to distract him. He uses the power of the Aether to attack the copies of me. He gets close to hitting me and Thor pulls me out of the way.

"You know with all that power, I thought you would hit harder," I taunt. 

As Malekith is using the Aether to shield himself suddenly Thor throws his hammer at him which throws Malekith across the ground and smashes him against the library building.

Some of the dark elves suddenly disappear. Thor and I continue our fight with Malekith. As we continue to fight Thor and Malekith are transported through the realms to Svartalfheim and London continuously. At the same time a fighter jet flies towards Malekith's ship. Then it disappears.

Suddenly I see Jane and Selvig making their way through the grounds. All of a sudden Darcy and Ian appear behind them in each other's arms kissing.

Suddenly Mjolnir appears and flies past me. Malekith lands back in Greenwich but Thor ends up somewhere else. The realms come closer to converging, Malekith readies the Aether within him to bring forth the darkness. I throw knife after knife at him but it has no effect he deflects them before they can get close.

"Thor! We're too late," Jane warns.

"The Convergence is at its peak," Selvig states.

Thor looks at the gadget spears in Erik's hand. "Can those things stop him?"

"Not from here," Erik tells him.

"We can't get close enough," Jane tells him.

"I can." Thor takes the spears from Erik and rushes off towards Malekith. Thor pushes through the Aether and reaches Malekith. "Malekith!"

Malekith turns to face Thor. "Darkness returns, Asgardian. Have you come to witness the end of your universe?"

"I've come to accept your surrender." Thor throws one of Erik's gadget spears at Malekith and he catches it, Jane uses the gavemetric which makes his arm disappear and we see it transported to Svartalfheim, Thor throws the other spear at Malekith and he catches it and his other arm disappears.

"You think you can stop this? The Aether cannot be destroyed," Malekith states.

"But you can." Thor summons Mjolnir at the same time he rushes towards Malekith and as he grabs his hammer he uses it to throw Malekith into his ship and Jane is able to use her device to transport him to Svartalfheim.

I find Thor lying on the ground. Suddenly Malekith's ship starts to crumble. I rush to Thor's side. "Thor! No!" I don't move quick enough. The ship starts to fall. I summon a shield and hold it above myself as I jump on top of Thor. Then nothing. The ship is completely gone.

"Everybody okay?" I ask. Thor becomes conscious and opens his eyes. "You need to stop scaring me like that."

Thor smiles. "Why would I do that?"

I smile as I lean down and kiss him.

Back in Asgard Thor and I met with Odin. "You once said there would never be a wiser King than me. You were wrong. The alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new King in return?"

"My life. Father, I cannot be King of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki, for all his grave imbalance, understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice, it changes you. I'd rather be a good man than a great King," Thor states.

"Is this my son I hear," Odin turns towards me, "Or the woman he loves?"

"When you speak, do I never hear Mother's voice?" Thor asks. Odin sighs. "This is not for Kamaria, Father. She does not know what I came here to say." Thor grabs my hand in his. "Now forbid exile her or say she can rule at my side, it changes nothing."

"One son who wanted the throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?" Odin questions.

"Loki died with honor, I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?" Thor asks.

Odin nods his head, Thor then holds up Mjolnir to offer it back to Odin. "It belongs to you, if you are worthy of it."

Thor smiles slightly. "I shall try to be."

"I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune," Odin tells him.

"I know." Thor and I turn to leave.

"If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say. It would speak only from my heart. Go, my son," Odin says.

Thor smiles. "Thank you, father."

Thor and I walk off hand in hand. He leads me out onto the balcony.

I smile at Thor. "You are wise to turn down the throne."

Thor nods his head. "I remember your words of advice from a thousand years ago."

"Oh and what was my great advice?" I ask.

"I've seen kings rise and fall. Most lost to time. The few great Egyptians were not great kings, but great leaders and great men," Thor tells me.

I laugh. "That was forever ago."

Thor smiles at me. "I love you, Kamaria. I don't want you to ever question this." I nod my head. "I do not love Jane. She is a friend and I think fate brought us together so I could save her from the Aether and save the earth from Malekith."

"Okay," I say.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you from the beginning," Thor tells me.

I sigh. "I wasn't completely honest with you." Thor looks at me confused. "While you were out spying on Jane I was visiting Loki."

Thor smiles. "I'm not surprised. You two were always birds of a feather."

"Mischief and chaos go hand in hand, Thor," I remark. Thor chuckles. "I love you."

Thor pulls me close to him and kisses me. I weave my fingers through his hair as I kiss him back. Thor trials kisses from my lips down my neck. "I think we should probably get to bed now." I smile. "Though I don't think there will be much sleeping thought."


	29. Nights in Puente

Thor and I continue to explain everything to Jane. She listens in amazement at all we are saying. Eventually she stands up. "I should get some sleep." Jane moves towards the later. "I do have one more question."

I look at her and nod my head. "Yes?"

"How do you know each other?" Jane asks.

Thor smiles at me and then Jane. "Mist is my wife."

Jane looks surprised. "Oh...How long have you been married?"

"Nearly a hundred years on Asgard, but in your earth years two," I explain.

Jane seems to be forcing a smile. "Alright. Goodnight."

Thor smiles. "Goodnight."

Jane leaves Thor and I on the roof. I turn to Thor. "She is in love with you."

Thor looks at me confused and surprised. "What?"

"The way she looks at you. The way she admires you. She is in love with you," I explain.

"And how does she look at me?" Thor questions.

I smile. "The way I look at you."

Thor smiles at me. "Well unfortunately for her, I only have eyes for you."

I lean in towards him. "Good." Thor closes the gap between us and we kiss.

Thor and I lie on the blankets next to one another. We stare up at the night sky. I nuzzle closer into Thor's side. He looks down at me and smiles.

"I promise I will get us back to Asgard," Thor assures.

I sit up on my elbow and look at him. "It does not matter where I am, so long as I am with you."

Thor leans down and kisses me. After a while he pulls away and rests his forehead on mine. "How did I ever get lucky enough to call you my wife?"


End file.
